


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Justea8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justea8785/pseuds/Justea8785
Summary: 考古学博士米（26）x文学教授英（29）所以当然是车车啦，小朋友不要看哦有一点点道具，一点点捆绑有些资料没查到可能有bug，望见谅
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Kudos: 13





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

六月份是英格兰最为舒适的时候，尽管已经接近七月，但午后的日光并不会让人不适。

或许他还有什么没有收拾好，亚瑟，这座被鲜花拥簇的乡间别墅的主人，又开始新一轮踱步。别墅的附近没有什么邻居，只有落足的声音在客厅里回荡。

桌上的黄玫瑰还带着些露水，特地请教法国人而烤出的甜点也出乎意料地完美，还有他拿手的苹果派......

他嗅到了自己身上奇妙的味道，似乎是淡淡的玫瑰味混着些说不上来的木质味，没来由得感到脸颊发热。那是在前一段时间，阿尔弗雷德，寄住在他家的考古学博士生，在埃及考古时兴冲冲寄回来的一堆礼物，其中有不少奇形怪状的手工皂和五颜六色的精油。根据对方的描述，这些全部都是他“精挑细选”的礼物。

顺便一提，他们已经交往一年多了。

一个月前阿尔弗雷德开始了他的埃及考古之旅。他原本已经做好了分隔几个月的准备。可是就在昨天，阿尔弗雷德突然告诉他自己今天下午就会回到英国，无论他怎么追问对方却都不再多解释。

亚瑟想着想着就皱起了眉头，总之，听对方的语气不是什么坏事情。阿尔弗雷德应该马上就会回来，他不禁看向门口，粉色的蔷薇绕在白色的木篱笆上开得正好。想到一年前阿尔弗雷德和他一起为篱笆刷漆的场景，他更加有点坐立不安。他重新拿出水壶，走到门口（尽管现在应该是他的午睡时间）。并不是想早点看到阿尔弗雷德，只是那些花确实要再浇一下，亚瑟这么想着。

看着深深浅浅的水痕，亚瑟不禁为自己的不专心感到懊恼。就在他准备好好集中精力时，一只手猛地拉住了他。

亚瑟顺势往前迈了小半步才稳住身，来不及反应就被扣着脑袋狠狠地吻住。安心又熟悉的气息此时充斥在他的鼻尖，接吻的技巧也一如既往的烂，他情不自禁地勾住对方的脖颈，用力地回吻。不知过了几分钟，阿尔弗雷德松开了他。

白色的篱笆嘎吱一声，阿尔弗雷德已经翻了过来。

“亚瑟”

他确认般地呼唤他的名字，却又不等他回答就咬住他的嘴唇，贪婪地进攻里面的每一个地方。

阿尔弗雷德晒黑了，也更结实了，亚瑟想。

劲痩的腰被阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓住扣在身上，手心里炽热的温度仿佛要将他融化在这里。还有他那该死的不安分的右手，正隔着裤子揉捏他的臀瓣，力道之大足够让他想象上面的红印了。

阿尔弗雷德终于松开亚瑟的嘴唇，两人的唇间拉出一道暧昧的银丝。看着对方已经被自己蹂躏红肿的嘴唇，他心里一痒，忍住不再去啃咬他的唇珠（他不确定再这样吻下去英国人会不会终于要揍他），吻上已经蒙上一层水雾的绿眼睛。

“我回来了”他贪婪地搂紧亚瑟，嗅着他头发的味道。

“你还是那么喜欢流眼泪呢。”

怀里的人抖了一下，正欲反驳却被趁机咬了耳垂闷哼一声，阿尔弗雷德则从耳廓开始舔舐亚瑟的耳朵，时不时轻咬一口，弄得亚瑟不住地挣扎。

“别一直舔那里啊...”

“还是这么喜欢撒谎。”阿尔弗雷德加重了力道，把亚瑟彻底地禁锢在怀里动弹不得。

“明明每次最后被舔到这里，你都会哭着射出来呢。”他特地把声音压地很低，一边咬住耳垂一边在耳朵边说话，不出意料亚瑟把他的衬衫抓得更紧了。

“阿尔，别...别在那里...”亚瑟开口才发现自己的声音已经沙哑得不成样子。

“哪里？”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔亚瑟的耳朵，用手指抹去亚瑟眼角的泪水，蹭了蹭亚瑟同样鼓起来的裆部。又是一声呻吟，亚瑟却抱紧了阿尔弗雷德咬了一口他的下颌骨。

“去房间。”

“柯克兰教授想要和我在床上探讨攒了一个月的眼泪有多少吗？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，满意地看着亚瑟的耳朵和脖颈染上一片暧昧的粉色。

说实话被扛在肩膀上托着屁股真的不是一个让人好受的姿势，但是从亚瑟被摁到床上开始新一轮亲吻时，这点烦恼就被丢到了九霄云外。他们动情地亲吻，拉扯掉身上的衣物紧紧拥抱彼此。

“哇哦，为了欢迎我特地用了我寄给你的香皂吗？”

阿尔弗雷德终于在啃到年长者的脖颈时注意到了香料的味道，他当然不会忘了这个味道（他绝不会告诉亚瑟他调选这些手工皂时，一直在想象对方使用他们后尝起来的味道）。

“只不过是沐浴露恰好没有了，别多想你这个自大狂。”身下的人立刻挣扎着作势就要推开他。

“不要害羞嘛，在你身上闻到的味道可比那块香皂好闻多了。”阿尔弗雷德说着就开始舔舐亚瑟脖颈最敏感的地方，引得他一阵瑟缩喘息。

亲够了脖颈和锁骨，阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地咬住亚瑟胸前粉色的乳尖，亚瑟努力咬住嘴唇才没叫出声。阿尔弗雷德一只手去揉捏另一边依旧柔嫩的乳尖，另一只手用食指撬开亚瑟的嘴巴，口腔里面的湿热让他的下体又硬了些。

“欢迎我的话就不许憋着哦，我一直都想听你的声音。”

嘴巴里被塞进更多的指头乱搅，舌头也在被玩弄，来不及咽下津液从嘴角滑下，弄得亚瑟的下巴亮晶晶的，大部分流到了床单上，弄湿了一小片。亚瑟终于放弃了忍耐不再顾忌，渐渐地发出动情的呻吟。

等到两边的乳头都被玩弄到充血挺立，被阿尔弗雷德的津液弄得湿湿亮亮的时候，阿尔弗雷德才满意地用双手同时按下两边的果实，吞下亚瑟的呻吟，享受身下人的轻颤。

“上面已经湿成这样了呢，柯克兰教授。”阿尔弗雷德伸手抹去亚瑟刚才流出的泪水，恶劣地伸到亚瑟嘴里。

亚瑟皱了皱眉，随即捉住他的手指含在嘴里。一边吮吸着用湿热的舌头舔舐每一寸皮肤，一边捉住他的手模仿抽插的动作，发出色情的水声。

阿尔弗雷德的眼神暗了暗，他感到身上立毛肌的收缩，翻过身下的人迫使他撅起屁股。此时阿尔弗雷德身上已经不着寸缕，亚瑟身上只有两只小腿袜，尽管其中一个已经被拉下了一半。

窗外只有一片树林再加上附近没有什么邻居，卧室的窗帘并没有拉。亚瑟在暗处侧着头，绿绿的眼睛发光似的勾着后面的阿尔弗雷德。常年不见太阳的臀部和修长的腿却暴露在午后的阳光下，镀上一层暖色，仿佛置身油画。

阿尔弗雷德的喉结动了动，将亚瑟的双手反扣在背后，不顾对方的惊呼，扯下那条掉了一半的小腿袜捆住。然后满意地看着对方的胸膛不得不贴紧有点粗糙的床单，被调教得敏感的乳头被狠狠的摩擦。亚瑟的呻吟瞬间提高了一个声度。不等亚瑟完全适应，干燥粗糙的手掌便不轻不重地落在暴露在阳光下的柔软洁白的臀瓣上，房间里充满了色情的啪啪声和亚瑟羞恼的呻吟声。不知过了多久，阿尔弗雷德突然停下动作，咬上这块布丁。

“笨蛋！别乱咬啊！”亚瑟试图挣扎却让肿胀的乳头受到更多刺激，只能任由阿尔弗雷德对他的屁股胡作非为。

阿尔弗雷德却仿佛听不到亚瑟的叫喊，变本加厉地啃着他的臀瓣，在上面留下几个清晰的齿痕后终于放开了已经变得通红的臀瓣。

羞恼的亚瑟呻吟都变了调，一种奇妙的感觉却从尾椎骨传来，点燃了他更多的欲望，光是想想屁股被折磨到通红，被阿尔弗雷德掰开狠狠地进入就让他忍不住喘息起来。

“快点阿尔弗...啊...我想要...”

阿尔弗雷德却不紧不慢地让双手从臀部顺着腰线扣住他的腰，细碎的吻从尾骨一路上来，用可怖的性器灼烧着他的股缝。他听见自己呻吟地不成样子，身前早已吐水的性器被猛地包裹住，在粗糙炽热的手掌的玩弄下不堪地吐出更多水，顶端被坏心眼地用指尖刺激，没过多久他便尖叫着缴械在阿尔弗雷德的手上。

“唔，下面也湿了呢教授。”

亚瑟还在高潮的余韵里，双眼无神，张开嘴巴吐出艳红色的舌尖。阿尔弗雷德俯下身亲了亲他的脸蛋，起身将精液抹在亚瑟腿根的玫瑰上，然后就着剩下的精液捅进依旧封闭的后穴。

这下子亚瑟清醒了过来，一边咬紧嘴唇享受久违地后穴被恋人插入的感觉，另一方面则被想要被填满的欲望折磨得发疯。不出所料，他听见阿尔弗雷德吹了声口哨就知道他已经发现了，自己在洗澡时特地做好了润滑。

“真没有想到你的准备这么热情，”他俯下身掰过亚瑟埋到枕头里面的脸“这样的话就必须把你好好填满才行呢。”

“我知道哦。你最喜欢被操到后面被精液填得满满的，小穴合都合不住吧？”亚瑟挣扎般闭上眼睛，眼前却浮现出自己的后穴被操得烂熟，夹不住阿尔弗雷德射进去的精液，随着打颤的呼吸吐出一股股白浊......

“快一点......”

“声音不大一点我听不清哦？”

“操我！”

阿尔弗雷德扯掉对亚瑟双手的束缚，直接将身下的人翻过身，把膝窝架在肩上。通红的臀瓣被粗暴地抓住，狰狞的性器一下子捅进小穴一半，不顾亚瑟的挣扎，咬上红肿不堪乳头就动了起来，每一次都往最深处顶去。

“现在还不能.....啊...阿尔....太大了...”

阿尔弗雷德根本不听他的哭喊，粗大的性器几乎将他钉在床上，他甚至几乎能清晰得感受的那个东西凸起的血管摩擦着他的肠壁。

“说过的话不能反悔哦，柯克兰教授。”

“呐，教授，教教我，一下子被吸得这么紧怎么进去呢？”阿尔弗雷德抓住他攥紧枕头的手，握住手指戳弄结合处的嫩肉。亚瑟呜咽一声，侧过头用另一只手臂遮住脸。

“不许遮脸。”阿尔弗雷德拽过另一只手，摸上他还在外面的那一半性器“我想看你的样子。”

“在能进去前我是不会动的，教授要好好想办法哦。”

阿尔弗雷德哄孩子搬在亚瑟的脸上落下一吻，便直起身来不再动作，钴蓝色的眼睛在阳光下更蓝得纯粹，像有魔力一般，直直地烤着他。他刚闭上眼睛，就被阿尔弗雷德用不知哪里来的夹子夹住了一侧的乳头。

“啊...嗯...好痛....快松开......”

“教授不坦诚呢，这是惩罚。”

“你这混蛋...”

“这样下去我是不会动的哦。”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角依旧挂着在亚瑟看起来最欠揍的笑容。亚瑟只能堪堪地挺起腰，用刚才被握住的手指努力挤进去湿热的后穴胡乱戳弄，另一只手堪堪地摸着露在外面的那半性器，却几次都戳到敏感点，反倒让里面吸得更紧了。

“啊....嗯..好奇怪..好舒服.....”眼看方才释放的性器又有了抬头的迹象，在空中颤颤巍巍地吐着水，亚瑟却没办法停下手上的动作。

“教授在偷懒哦。”另一边的乳头也猝不及防地被夹住，还在试图再次找到敏感点的手被握住，以超乎亚瑟想象的速度戳到新的地方“没办法，我来帮你吧。”

“呃啊啊.....好深......”

手指被抽出来时亚瑟感觉自己都在打颤，阿尔弗雷德则直接全部挺入，一口咬住亚瑟的喉结。

“阿尔弗...阿尔弗....快点...我好想你...”

“我每天每天都在想你哦。”

阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟的双腿打开压在两侧便开始用力地操干，粉嫩的小穴被操得烂熟。亚瑟搂紧阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，被用力吻住。

“嘶——”在胡乱扯到亚瑟胸前的乳夹时，原本配合着肉棒被操干的小穴猛地缩紧，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气，差点缴械。随后恶趣味地掐住亚瑟的腰，直起身来让亚瑟坐在自己腿上，开始新一轮操干。

随着每次被提起又狠狠的摁下，前所未有的深度让亚瑟不住地呻吟，之前两人在床上的各种回忆也扑面而来。身前的性器在阿尔弗雷德的小腹摩擦，弄出一片色情的水渍，想要用手抚弄却突然被粗暴地插入。

“柯克兰教授这次只能用后面去哦。”

肠壁的褶皱早已被撑平，过于深入的粗大性器却让亚瑟满足地叹息，只有这样他才切切实实地感受到阿尔弗雷德确实回到了他身边。他放弃了抚慰前端的想法，挺起腰抱紧对方，努力取悦一个月未见的恋人。

“啊.....阿尔弗..嗯啊....今天你想做什么都可以....”

“做什么都可以？不要后悔啊教授。”

“啊....什么都可以....”

看着随着自己动作上下摆动的乳夹，阿尔弗雷德含住一个吮吸拉扯，用舌尖扫过外面的乳晕，一只手扣紧亚瑟的背，享受对方蝴蝶骨的手感，另一只手则去揉捏拍打柔软的臀瓣。亚瑟好听的呻吟和瞬间吸紧的小穴爽得他头皮发麻。

“阿尔弗...我要去了...啊.....”

看着恋人绿宝石般若眼睛流下眼泪，阿尔弗雷德知道这是对方在情事里舒服到极点的表现。他继续握住对方的臀瓣抽插，一边咬在柔软的耳垂。

“等一会儿一起去吧。”

听到亚瑟呜咽的答应后，阿尔弗雷德更加放肆地操干对方。几乎每次都要整根抽出再插入，每次都要狠狠地撞击摩擦亚瑟的敏感点。

“亚瑟，好喜欢你。”

“你的里面好舒服，紧紧地吸着我呢。”

而此刻在情欲的浪潮中上下起伏的亚瑟根本没办法回答他，只能咬紧嘴唇抓挠他的后背，却不自觉地用双腿缠紧他。他想亚瑟一定已经舒服地蜷起脚指了。

“我爱你。”

在亚瑟耳边落下这句话后，亚瑟便高潮了。抽搐的后穴不住地按摩着他的肉棒，搂住他的手臂明显失了力。他开始最后的冲刺，换来亚瑟动情又大声的呻吟，终于射在小穴的里面。抽出性器，果然一股股白浊随着打颤的呼吸从后穴被吐出，居然让两个人都脸红了。

阿尔弗雷德搂住旁边精疲力尽的亚瑟，贴心的吻着对方已经汗津津的额头，顺便吻掉眼角边的眼泪，另一只手则揉捏亚瑟身体酸痛的地方。

“这个快点拿走啊。”亚瑟有点恼怒地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，示意他看胸前的乳夹。

“抱歉，很疼吗？”

“也还好...”在乳夹被拿走的瞬间亚瑟居然有点想念那种感觉，他不禁为这种想法感到害怕。他赶紧甩掉这个念头，把自己拉近阿尔弗雷德，轻轻吻上他的嘴唇然后离开。

“我也是。”

“我知道的。”阿尔弗雷德笑着抱紧亚瑟，开始新一轮亲吻。

“啊嗯...别碰那里...笨蛋...”方才脱离乳夹的乳头敏感得不行，只是被蹭到就让亚瑟发出呻吟。

“这么敏感吗？”阿尔弗雷德试着用手指碰了碰，果然亚瑟又叫出了声。

“别玩了...”随着情欲的散去，疲惫占据了亚瑟的身体，再加上向来午睡的时间被用来做爱，他已经快要睁不开眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德显然察觉到了这一点不再捉弄亚瑟。

“睡吧，等会儿我帮你清理。”

“对不起，”亚瑟抱歉地看着他，说话的声音越来越模糊“晚上会好好补偿你的，厨房里有为你准备的饭。”

“睡吧。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲怀里人的粗眉毛，看着他的胸膛平稳地起伏，阳光洒在他的身体上，方才的爱痕尽收眼底。许久，阿尔弗雷德轻声开口

“好好期待今晚吧，亲爱的。”

End

没什么用的备注：

1.亚瑟和他的兄弟们关系不好，父母离开后他们也分道扬镳。由于没有人想要这座乡下小别墅，只好由亚瑟来打理。

2.亚瑟很喜欢这个地方，离他工作的大学不远而且周围非常安静。一开始愿意让阿尔弗雷德住在这里只是想为小说积累素材。

3.阿尔弗雷德是在某一年的暑假来英格兰旅游时遇到了亚瑟并一见钟情，之后想方设法打听到了人家的信息，并用各种办法让亚瑟答应他寄住。

4.阿尔弗雷德在埃及时，认识了一对异国的情侣。目睹了这对情侣求婚的全程让这位私下为求婚烦恼许久的美利坚小伙感到“原来求婚没有想象的那么复杂”。于是计划好了时间，打算拿着之前就买好的戒指向亚瑟求婚，然后带着亚瑟去美国和他过生日以及见见他的家人。（结果异常地顺利呢）

5.再过几年阿尔弗雷德就会留在学校担任教授，并继续他的考古研究。也就是说他会留在英国和亚瑟在一起。（有时候也会回美国一段时间）


End file.
